Beatiful Flowers
by Servant of Time
Summary: Sakura was sent on a mission to mist, but her mission is cut short when a talking plant in an akatsuki cloak knocks her out and takes her to their base. How will sakura handle this, and who is this talking plant
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Flowers

I love Sakura/Zetsu but I dont find many so here we go.

Disclaimer...nope all i owe is a dollar

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura Haruno...Anbu captin...kunoichi...cherry blossom. Sakura was on her way to the hidden mist on a top secret mission from Tsunade.

_Flashback_

_"Remember what I told you Sakura," Tsunade replied hands folded in front of her and her amber eyes serious, "the akatsuki are out looking for this scroll to so be careful."_

_Sakura looked at her sensei with a determined look. "Hai Tsunade-sama I won't let you down." With that said the kunoichi took off into the dark warm night. All the villagers of Konoha were asleep, and the ninja were on duty to protect them with their lives. As Sakura walked to the gate a hand reached out and stopped her. She turned around kunai in hand ready to fight off her attacker. "Calm down Sakura-chan its me Naruto believe dattebayo." After hearing that voice and looking through the dark Sakura put her kunai away and stared at her best friend/brother with a warm smile. "What are you doing out here Naruto its late and Hinata will worry if your not home." As she said this a thoughtful look spread across her face as she remembered the day her two friends got together. She was brought back to the present as Naruto started his long explaination._

_End Flashback_

Sakura chuckled to herself thinking of all the rambling her friend said. The true reason he was out was because Hinata wanted anko dumplings and she demanded them now. With Hinata being 3 months pregnant with the little Uzumaki she was being bolder and didn't stutter anymore. Sakura wondered what it would be like to have a family of her own. After Sasuke left she didn't know what to do, but after 5 years she became the best medic-nin and surpassed Tsunade in strenght. She gave up on love saying their was no love for her.

Sakura was brought out of her mussings by a twig snapping. She quickly tensed her muscles and listened carefully. After 10 minutes of listening and not hearing anything she relaxed and continued on her way. Sakura was planning on getting to the hidden mist before sun rise. She quickly tensed when an arm clasped her shoulder making her stop on the branch she was on. Turning around she came face to face with a familiar black with red clouded cloak. The odd thing about this member though was he looked like a giant plant. She pulled her arm free and jumped oto the next branch to serve some distance between then. "Who are you." She stated with a firm even voice, even though deep down sh felt uneasy about this stranger. He was an akatsuki after all. He was a s-class criminal that did ruthless things. The worst was this guy was part of the group who wanted her best friend.

"My name is Zetsu." The plant answered his voice sounded cold and emtionless. "What are you doing here kunoichi?" a different voice came from the talking plant. The plant akatsuki didn't wait for an answer and through some kunai at her. Sakura doged and did some quick hand seals. "Substitution Jutsu" she whispered and proofed into a log. Zetsu scanned the area searching for the pink haired girl. Suddenly, she was in front of him with her fist raised hr did some hand signs and a wall of earth stopped her attack. When the wall disappeared Zetsu was gone. She turned around just in time to feel something strike her neck. The last thinf she saw was Zetsu come ober and picked her up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

RR


	2. Chapter 2

Okay new chappie!!!!!!!

Look at first chappie for disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At the base_

Sakura awoke in a cold room. She blinked her eyes to get them to stop being blurry so she could focus on her surroundings. She looked around and noticed the room was small, square and gray. It had no windows and the door was made of iron. They had a sliding hole on the top to keep an eye on her. Her hand was bound with chakra restraints, blocking her chance to escape.

Sakura tried hard to remember what happened. It came to her in a rush and before she could think things through more thoroughly the door opened. The person who opened the door was the same person…err thing that captured her. Sakura racked her brain for a name, when he suddenly spoke to her.

"How are you feeling kunoichi?" the plant man asked. It seemed his voice was polite unlike the other one that talked to her when they were fighting.

**"Why do you care if she's feeling alright? She's just bait." **Yep. There was the voice that talked to her during their fight. It seemed to Sakura he had a split personality, kind of like Inner Sakura. This voice was deeper than the other one and a lot colder.

Sakura looked at the plant man with a blank stare. The plant seemed to be sizing her up. They continued their staring contest for a while before Sakura looked away. "I'm feeling fine." She answered his question. Zetsu blinked his eyes in surprise. He hadn't expected her to answer him. He took the time to look at her carefully. He noticed she had emerald eyes that were intriguing to him. She had pink-hair that was just off her shoulders, and was a kunoichi from Konoha.

While Zetsu did his little inspection, Sakura did one of him to. She noticed he had a Venus flytrap surrounding him? She also notices his eyes were a murky greenish yellow. He had half his body white and the other half black. If Sakura thought about it she figured the white side was the nice voice and the black side was the darker, colder one.

After her inspection they sat in silence for a while. Sakura broke it with a simple statement, but to Zetsu it was more. "I think you have beautiful eyes Zetsu-san." Sakura didn't even notice she remembered his name. Her hand flew to her mouth, and a blush painted across her face. She looked into Zetsu's eyes and noticed he had a look of confusion in them. He also had a blush sprayed on his face, though it was lighter and you couldn't tell that well on the black side.

_"Where the hell did that come from?" _Zetsu thought in his mind. No one ever gave him a compliment before, and here you have this kunoichi who did. Usually people ran in fear of him simply because he was different. This was one reason he became a missing-nin.

_**"She's probably trying to trick you so you will let her go."**_ His darker half threw its two-bits in. With one look into her eyes though, it told him it was no trick and she was serious.

"No one has ever given me a compliment before. Thank you Kunoichi." Zetsu replied honestly.

"Sakura." Sakura interrupted him, before he could finish. Zetsu looked at her confused, but realized she had given him her name. They talked some more in there, and neither noticed they fell asleep with their backs to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preview

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice woke up the two sleeping ninjas. They turned to look at a blue-skinned fish like person, who Sakura recognized as Kisame, Uchiha Itachi's Partner.

They looked at each other and realized what happened. Before they could speak. A black shadowy figure entered the room, and all grew quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chappie.

Sry it's late!

The sun was rising in the sky, but didn't shed its light in the dark room where two figures lay huddled against each other.

One of the sleeping occupants had pink hair; while the other had a light green colored mop that was laying messily about his face. They both wore peaceful expressions due to deep sleep they were in.

The two sleeping couple didn't notice a tall figure enter their 'room' until they heard a loud bellow that jolted them up from their slumber.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice woke up the two sleeping ninjas. They turned to look at a blue-skinned fish like person, who Sakura recognized as Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi's Partner.

They looked at each other and realized what happened. Before they could speak however, a black shadowy figure entered the room, and all grew quiet.

Sakura stared into dull gray eyes. The man that entered the room was surrounded in shadows. He also let out a powerful, deadly aura, that shaken Sakura's bones with a cold chill.

Zetsu looked at the two new comers with a calm emotionless look. The two looked at him with different expressions.

Kisame wore a look of surprise that turned into anger and annoyances since his question wasn't answered.

The shadowy figure wore an expression that was questioning yet Zetsu also saw something more. Something that was buried deep into the dull gray eyes. Lust.

"Are you going to answer my question someday soon?" A moody shark man asked. Kisame was getting tired of being ignored. H got enough of that when he was with Itachi.

Zetsu tore his eyes away from the shadow man's eyes to look at Kisame. "What was your question Kisame?" The plant man couldn't recall Kisame asking him a question, unless you count the one previously asked.

"My question was, what the hell is going on here?" He grumpily crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't like having to repeat himself either. Years spent with the Uchiha taught him to hear and speak things out the first time spokened or asked.

**"We were sleeping jackass, what did it look like?"** came the gruff answer of Zetsu black side.

Kisame stormed around and stomped out of the room. He was beyond annoyed and was gonna look for Tobi to take his problems off on.

The rest of the occupants in the room stared out the door that the angry shark stomped out of. They stayed that way for a few minutes until the shadow spoke again.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on here Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu turned his attention toward the man and opened his mouth to speak when Sakura spoke for him.

"Zetsu-san was just making sure I wasn't going to run away last night." Sakura shot him a look to play along. Zetsu turned his head and spoke.

"I brought back this girl for bait for the kyuubi Leader-sama." His polite voice was back. Sakura looked at the shadow man in surprise. He was the _Leader?_ Once her tired mind thought through it though, it made perfect sense.\

The leader's dull gray eyes landed on her. He was looking at her with a look that sent frighten shivers down her spine. Zetsu must have noticed her look because he turned to leader-sama.

"Was there something you needed Leader-sama?" Zetsu voice sounded polite, but she heard his black side mumble,** "Stop looking at her like that you freaking pedophile." **Sakura covered her mouth to stop her laugh. Apparently leader hadn't caught that last statement.

"I just came to check on something down here when I felt the girl's chakra. I knew she was a threat, but she does acquire excellent medical skills." He walked up to Sakura and brought his arm out to gently cup the side of her face. Sakura was mad and scared. She was mad he called her weak, and scared to find out what he wanted to do with her. She was saved when Zetsu made a growling sound and asked,

**"She is a medic-nin. Why? What do you want with her?"** His black side sounded colder than normal.

The leader sent a glare and was about to answer when a loud _'BOOM'_ was heard followed by someone's screams.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chappie to beautiful flowers.

Disclaimer: No own no sue. how simple is that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi ran into the room with bomb dust all over his Akatsuki robe. Deidara came in shortly after with a muderous expression on his face.

"How many times un. Do I have to tell you un. To leave me and my art alone Tobi no Baka. Deidara muttered furious through clenched teeth. Tobi took one step back and cowered behind Sakura.

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi was just making a comment on how all Deidara-sempai does is make those silly birdies out of clay and then make a boom! Tobi said meekily, looking as though he wanted to run away and leave Deidara and his fury elsewhere.

The others in the room stared as the scene unfolded. Apparently this was normal behavior for the two men.

After a while Tobi looked down at Sakura as if to realize she was there the whole time. "Who are you?" He asked with childlike curiosity. Sakura blinked from the sudden conversation change. Looking to Zetsu she begged him with her eyes to tell him something that way she didn't have to speak to the wierd childlike man.

"Her name is Sakura-chan." His white half replied with a smirk at the pissed off look that appeared on the leader's face. **"She's a medic-nin Tobi."** His dark half said as if it explaned everything in the world. Tobi just stood there motionless for a few minutes before shaking his head like an excited child.

"ZETSU-SAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND! ZETSU-SAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND! ZET-Oofh" His song was cut short at an angry looking plant.

"If tobi is a good boy like I know he is, he will shut his mouth before he loses his tongue. Right Tobi?" Zetsu's white half spoke an oddly calm to his voice. Frightened Tobi shook his head and yes and ran from the room.

"Well." Said leader, "I guess we have a new medic-nin now" With that said he walked out of the room. All that remained was Sakura, Zetsu, and an extremely angry Deidara.

" I KNOW YOU UN! YOUR THE ONE WHO KILLED SASORI NO DANNA!" With that Deidara took out an explosive and threw it at Sakura. In the blink of an eye the bomb was thrown back to Deidara by and outraged Zetsu.

"GET OUT!" He screamed. Grabbed Sakura's hand and left the room leaving a frightened and bewildered Deidara there. _'I thought he wanted me to leave un."_ Shruging his shoulders he left the room looking for Tobi to bother again.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the long waited chapter for beautiful flowers. I was going to update yesterday but I was experiencing some technical difficulties. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Zetsu dragged Sakura down the hall, he suddenly came to an abrupt stop. "I'm sorry about Deidara. He's just a fool."

Sakura just smiled up at him and reached with her free hand to give him a hug. "It's alright Zetsu-kun; I could have just punched him if he did anything to me, but thanks for sticking up to me." She flashed him another bright smile.

Zetsu gave a curt nod, his grip on her hand tightening. His lips quirking up into a shadow of a grin. "No problem Sakura."

With that they took off down the barely lit hallway to a solid stone door. With a quick hand seal and a _'kai'_ the door opened up.

The room was big, but not insanely so. It had no windows since they were underground. The bed was a queen size, with black and red blankets. There was another door off to the side which led into a bathroom. And there was a small wooden desk in the corner, and a small closet to put her things in. All in all the room was sort of plain.

"Ano Zetsu-kun why is the room so plain?" Sakura looked up at him. His Venus fly trap opening a little more so she could see his face.

The voice that answered her was the darker Zetsu. **"It's so incase an enemy attacks, we can just leave. We have more bases all over the hidden villages. Our main base is in Rain. That is currently where our leader Pein and his partner Konan are at."** After he was done explaining Sakura nodded. That made plenty of sense if you're a criminal and didn't want to get caught.

With that thought in mind Sakura felt another question burning in her skull. "Zetsu-kun if you don't mind me asking how you did become a missing-nin? I mean I looked at your information in Tsunade-shishou office, but there was never any reason." She looked up into his face.

The fly trap moved inwards hiding his face in shadows, and he turned from her. Sakura suddenly felt ashamed for asking such a personal question when she didn't even know him that well. _'His past must have been a hard one.'_ She thought and decided to just drop the subject all together.

"It's okay Zetsu-kun you don't have to tell me unless you want to." He gave her a small nod and turned to leave.

With Sakura now alone she was lost in thought. How did Zetsu become a missing-nin? Why did he look so pained and depressed? What could she do to help him feel better? All these thoughts were giving her a head ache. With a sigh she lay down on her new bed and closed her eyes. _'A little sleep with help.'_Was the last thought she had before she was lost to the land of dreams?

Zetsu meanwhile was walking down the hall to the basement. He had some prisoners he needed to interrogate. As he got there the smell of blood immediately attacked his nose. He looked at the cell containing the prisoners. They had deep cuts and scrapes all over their bodies.

**"Damn that Deidara."** His dark personality thought, before he strode over to the half-alive men. When they saw the creature stalk over to them, they moved farther against the wall. Zetsu's eyes caught the light and an evil aura filled the room.

**"Now I need information and I need you two to tell me what I need."** The men just cowered under his penetrating gaze. The silently nodded their heads to afraid to speak to the monster.

After an hour of getting his data he was done. Now all that remained was getting rid of them. Zetsu quickly and silently sank into the floor gaining surprised squeaks from the men who could have been no more then chuunin. He remerged behind them in the cell, and without even thinking about it, he ate his dinner, ignoring the horrified screams that echoed throughout the whole cell.

When he was done and satisfied he decided to clean up and go back to check on Sakura.

He went to his room which was right across from Sakura's and released the seal. He went in and went straight to the shower. After 30 minutes he was cleaned and dressed again and stood in front of the kinoichi's door. He was debating what he could do. Leave and let her be or go in and tell his tale that he swore he never would tell. With his mind made up he strolled into her room and noticed she was asleep.

He went to her bed and gently shook her awake. She gazed at his with dazed sleepy eyes.

"I will tell you my pat now." His white half said it so calm, but inside he was anything but. He swore he never would tell anyone about his past, not even leader.

She looked at him now more alert, and he nodded her head. "Let us begin…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I'm mean. I don't update in forever and then leave you a cliffy. I just need to think of something good for his past and do some research on it.

Until next time. Ja ne!


End file.
